


late night antics

by Useless_gay_23



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, GAY MESS, Smut, just a whole lot of it, plot what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_gay_23/pseuds/Useless_gay_23
Summary: Wanda has a massive crush on Natasha and fantasies about her regularly, she as doing it on this night as well. she had only gone down into the kitchen to get a drink but it somehow leads to Natasha on her knees eating out Wanda.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	late night antics

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first smut I have ever written and I wrote this at 5 am so enjoy!

To say that Wanda had just finished a hot and heavy meeting with her vibrator was an understatement if she had ever heard one. Her mind was still fresh with fantasies of a certain red-headed assassin who was probably the hottest person Wanda had ever met. Natasha Romanov was sexy as hell, and training with Natasha had almost killed Wanda. With Nat’s toned body straining and flexing so much Wanda couldn’t help but thinking about Natasha towering above her giving her, her release. And fantasizing about Natasha being in between her thigh’s and if she was lucky she would get the odd thought of her doing all those things right back to Natasha.

It was very obvious that Wanda had a crush on Nat, but that is a different topic. Wanda got up off her bed feeling her legs almost give way from the pleasure she had just gave herself. Walking to the kitchen to get a drink seemed easy enough to her. And well it was for the most part until…

“nightmare?” Wanda heard someone say from behind her making her jump. “Jesus fuck!” she says before turning around to face them. It was Natasha, the same Natasha that Wanda just gave herself an amazing release to. She most definitely bushed the same color as the hair of the woman in front of her.

“sorry Wanda! Old assassin habits” Nat says before sitting down on the stool Infront of the island. “its fine Nat, and no it wasn’t a nightmare” Wanda says finally looking the assassin in the eyes and finally realizing that Nat was only wearing a sports bra and shorts, dam did she look good. “sorry! I just kind of assumed because you look quite red and sweaty. What were you doing then?” she says out of either confusion or for a way to tease Wanda. Hold on was she flirting? No of course she wasn’t she was just a concerned kind of slow friend.

“I- really you don’t know?” she says out of confusion in her friends slowness. “am I supposed to?” okay not seemed even more confused now. Should she tell her? Should she say “oh I was touching my self while thinking of you!” nope she shouldn’t! “ you were?” Nat says with a look in her eyes that Wanda couldn’t quite place. Shit. She had said that out loud didn’t she. “I said that out loud didn’t i?”

“yeah you did” Natasha says standing up and moving closer to her- oh my god- she was flirting. And oh my Christ that’s not a pair of shorts. Fuck. “ tell me Wanda, what was I doing to you huh?” fuck even the way Nat said her name was hot. “I- uhm- fuck” Wanda only manages to stutter that out as Nat moves even closer to her. “come on use your words for me Wanda” Wanda swears to Christ that Nat gets closer and closer every time she speaks. “y-you were touching me-“Wanda is cut off by Nat putting her hands on her hips and pulling her impossibly closer. “what like this?” Nat says moving her hands onto Wanda’s ribs.

fuck. To say that Wanda was turned on was putting it lightly. “n-no it was just a b-bit higher” Wanda somehow manages to stutter out before cutting her self of with a gasp when Nat grabs her boobs and squeezes. Natasha finally kisses Wanda after this pushing her back so that she can sit on the island. After a wile Natasha starts to kiss down Wanda’s neck immediately finding her sweet spot and biting and sucking on it hard, making her gasp and whimper into Nat’s hair.

Wanda leans her head back and closes her eyes until she feels Nat move from her attack from her neck and she whimpers when Nat moves her hands from her boobs. This makes her sit up and boy dose the sight she see make her glad that she did. Natasha was knelt down In front of her soaking wet center. “fuck Wanda your already so wet. Is this all for me?” Natasha says before pushing Wanda’s legs further open and kissing he thigh. Wanda’s hands immediately went to nats hair before letting out a strangled and barley audible yes. Natasha lent forwards and kissed Wanda’s clothed clit making her buck her hips up wards towards Nat begging for more. “so, egger” Nat teased before hooking her fingers around Wanda’s soaked panties and finally pulling them down.

To say that Wanda needed Nat to fuck her was putting it so very lightly. “fuck- Nat please” Wanda groaned trying to grind up her hips onto something to clench her utter need to cum. “please what? What do you want me to do Wanda? Do you want me to leave?” Natasha says as she goes to stand up but Wanda put her leg over nats shoulders. “you wouldn’t fucking dare” Wanda says annoyed and so frustrated with her utter need to feel Natasha inside her.

“ then tell me what you want Wanda” Nat says before kissing Wanda’s inner thigh. “fuck- Nat please I need you t fuck me or I sware to Christ-“ Wanda gets cut off by Natasha surging forward and licking from her entrance and up to her clit. Wanda swears that she almost came right there and then. Her hands immediately fly to grip her lovers red hair before loosening in fear of hurting her. “baby you can pull my hair as much as you want when I’m in between your thighs.” Nat says before putting Wanda’s other leg over her other shoulder and pulling her hands back into her hair.

It was safe to say that Wanda definitely came that hardest she had ever came that night. And Wanda definitely returned the favor to Nat that same night


End file.
